


Grown-up Boy-fights

by arrestedlover



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Coo!, Delightful Stuff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well technically there's a little plot, Wrestling, there's also a dove, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestedlover/pseuds/arrestedlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOB and Tony discuss wrestling, and have a little boy-fight of their own...in the nude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-up Boy-fights

“You know what I used to do a lot?” GOB asks Tony, as they sit at the kitchen counter together. “Wrestle. My brothers and I used to wrestle, and fight, and just generally rough each other up.”  
  
“You know,” Tony says, looking mischievously at GOB. “I think I’ve seen some of that stuff. You were on those movies, weren’t you? Boy-fights, right?”  
  
GOB is embarrassed, but tries to shrug it off. “Yeah, yeah, Michael and I used to fight a lot, rough house, and Dad just tried to make a few bucks off of us. No big deal though. It was just...fun...I guess”  
  
“Yeah some of those fights looked pretty impressive,” Tony says, not recognizing that GOB is uncomfortable at the reference. “You were pretty good, to be honest. Really seemed to know how to not hurt your brother too badly, and just...have fun, you know?”  
  
GOB smiles, but mainly just because Tony is talking to him. He likes when Tony talks to him. They haven’t been dating for very long, and everything is still so new and exciting. “Anyway, I really did like the wrestling. It was just, fun to grab somebody and just, push around, you know? Get out some energy, be powerful...”  
  
Tony reaches over and pushes GOB gently. “Hey!” says GOB, and pushes him back. “What are you trying to do?”  
  
“You said you missed wrestling, didn’t you?” Tony asks, pushing GOB again, a little bit harder this time. “Maybe we should try it.”  
  
“It’s been ages,” GOB says, returning Tony’s push with a grin. “But I’m sure I’d still be good at it. I wouldn’t want to wrestle someone like you. I always won at Boy-fights.”  
  
This was a lie. Michael beat GOB fairly often, even though he was more apt to just stand there looking disapprovingly when he got up at the end.  
  
“Hey, who says I can’t wrestle?” Tony says playfully, standing up, and pushing GOB again. “I’ve had my fair of chances to bowl another man down. After all, I’m the ‘gay magician’. I have to do some wrestling for that.”  
  
GOB stands up too, and looks intently at Tony. “Fine,” he says. “Let’s wrestle. But I’m going to win.” He pushes Tony, and then jumps him, knocking him to the floor. “See, I’ve got you now,” he says, his body pressed against Tony’s. He laughs. Everything feels warm, as if he is too close, too near Tony’s body. It feels very different from when he used to wrestle with Michael, like something is lit up inside of him, more than just passion. It stuns him a little, and he stops pushing for a moment.  
  
“And, I’ve got you now,” Tony says, through clenched teeth, and he uses all his strength to flip GOB over on the ground, pinning him so that he is now on top, pushing him to the floor. “See, I told you I could wrestle!” The two roll back and forth on the ground, pushing each other, tugging each other, and becoming generally intertwined. Their faces are alight with silly grins, as they playfully find themselves wrestling on the floor.  
  
“I’ve got you!”  
  
“No way! I’ve got you!”  
  
“No, I totally have you!”  
  
“We’re great at this. People would totally watch movies of us.”  
  
“Same!”  
  
GOB likes being under Tony. He likes the force, and he likes the pressing. But he is supposed to be wrestling, so despite being filled with some sort of ravaging desire, he fights back, and flips Tony back over. He doesn’t know where to put his hands. When he wrestled with Michael, he would put his hands wherever they went - on his chest, on his legs, on his head. There was never any problem, because they were brothers, and it was just a game, but this is different. GOB has desires now. The tension is building inside him, and something in the air has changed. He wants to put his hands on Tony’s abs, and feel them against his skin. He wants to creep them lower, down to where the seams of his pants come together, down to where a bulge is straining that calls to him. He wants to let his hands wander freely, to massage down the body, to wrap his hands around Tony’s cock, to feel every inch of his body and his arousal.  
  
GOB pushes back these thoughts, and concentrates on the wrestling. He growls and pins Tony down, using his arms to push Tony’s shoulders against the ground. He lowers himself, and brings his head right next to Tony’s, so his breath is warm against his face. “See?” he says, whispering in his husky voice. “I know how to wrestle. I can take control.” The humor of the moment is gone, and the two men stare at each other intently.  Tony is so hot as he exhales, his breath ragged and tickling against GOB’s face. GOB breathes unevenly, as if struggling to find a steady pattern of breathing.  
  
“Gobie,” Tony moans. “You sure have me in a tough spot, don’t you?”  
  
“I sure do,” GOB mutters in response, his lips brushing forward until they are almost touching Tony’s. There is so little space between them. He is so warm, and so aroused. This is not how wrestling is supposed to go.  Tony is so captivating. The way his body moves under him, the way his breath catches in his throat, showing that he too can’t stand the closeness, that he wants more, makes GOB feel weak. This wrestling isn’t just playful. It’s so much more sensual. So much more involving.  
  
“You’ll never escape now,” GOB says, his lips now brushing gently against Tony’s. He’s still pushing, pushing, pushing his body against Tony’s, holding him down to the ground, feeling his cock push against Tony’s body through his clothes. He is hard, and he won’t deny it. He wants Tony to rip his clothes off, to fuck him senseless, but in this moment he is enjoying being in control.  
  
The breath tickles. He feels his own breathing become unsteady, as he gasps for air, unable to think properly when he’s so close to Tony’s lips, and Tony’s body. Then he closes the gap, and begins kissing the lips that were calling to him, and he can’t stop. They taste so sweet, so good, and he is so hungry for the kisses, and his body cries out for them. He nibbles on Tony’s lower lip, and he hears him moan from beneath. He’s still holding him down, but GOB wants nothing more than to lift his arms, to run them over Tony’s body, through Tony’s hair, and up the back of his shirt, feeling the tight toned skin beneath his hands. He wants to caress his jaw, to cradle his head in his hands and pull it closer to him, so that he can’t let go. He wishes he had a thousand hands, so that he could touch every part of Tony’s body all at once.  
  
His hands can’t hold him down any longer, and he allows them to wander, as he explores Tony’s mouth. They go everywhere: he feels the spikes of Tony’s hair, the wiry threads of his beard, and the smoothness of his neck. He finally allows his hands to wind themselves around his body, clamoring to touch every inch of his skin under his shirt. There are too many layers. Too many clothes. Too much to touch. But he has to have it all, and every inch of it feels as though it is on fire. He fumbles at the buttons of Tony’s shirt, clawing away playing cards and scarves, carefully concealed inside, so he can feel as much of Tony as possible. He shivers as his hands touch Tony’s bare skin. As he explores, his lips continue to hungrily press against Tony’s, and he can’t get enough. His tongue slips inside Tony’s mouth, and he can’t help but moan as deep shivers run up through his body as Tony deeply kisses him back.  
  
“Tony...” GOB tries to say, but Tony shuts him up by passionately grabbing his head in his hands and pushing him tight against his lips. They readily press together again, drinking in each others’ passion until they have to break free, gasping for air. GOB barely has a moment to breathe, before Tony, in a moment of fervor, flips him over, pushing him against the back of the couch, and straddles him. Tony grinds against GOB, and had there been any doubt in his mind that Tony wants him as badly as he wants Tony, then the throbbing cock straining against Tony’s pants and pressing against his own, shatters any of that. He groans as he feels the pressure, and senses himself becoming more and more aroused.  
  
Tony is kissing his neck, sucking it, and GOB squirms, desperate for relief. He grinds his hips against Tony’s, but Tony gives him no way to release, just building him up higher and higher. The friction of their bodies rubbing together has GOB fully hard, and Tony pushes him harder against the couch, and it slides backwards, just a little, just enough to show that the strength and power is there. GOB groans, as Tony’s hands pull his shirt open, and begin to explore his naked chest. Every sensation is becoming too much. He can’t take it all. Tony is rough. His hands are pushing against GOB’s body, and maybe they’ll leave bruises for later, but everything is just so much, and GOB is feeling so overwhelmed and he just...  
  
“Tony!” he growls, and pushes Tony off and away from him, with a sexy aggression that just came out. He tries to keep up the aggressive, but finds he’s weak, he’s whiny, he’s not strong enough. “Too many clothes,” he breathes. “Need, need... need to be free from them.” He hauls at his pants, and Tony pulls at them the rest of the way, leaving him just in his boxers, and then pulls off his own too.  
  
“GOB, what the hell,” he mutters, as a dove awkwardly crawls out of the pants. “That thing could have taken off one of your nuts.”  
  
“Then we’d be even more same!” Gob says in his gravelly voice. Tony wants to scold him further, but thinks better of it and straddles GOB instead and begins kissing down his neck again. GOB shivers. “No,” he says. “I..I need you to touch me. I can’t.. I..” He can barely speak. The words come out in short gasps and bursts, but he moves his hands to push Tony off him. The thin layers of their boxers, separating their naked skin from one another is too much. “Still... too many clothes.” He struggles to remove his boxers, as Tony continues to kiss him, but allows him to remove the final layer. He sighs as his cock finally is free from the confines of the fabric, and Tony moves his hands to brush against it, and gently caresses his balls. He sighs. Tony kisses him again, grasping his hard cock in his hand, and stroking it up and down. GOB sighs into Tony’s mouth, and lets his hands wander all over Tony’s body, eventually reaching Tony’s stiff .  
  
“You’re some turned on, aren’t you babe,” Tony mutters, kissing down GOB’s body, lingering  “You like my body, don’t you.” He is still stroking GOB, sometimes hard, sometimes gentler, and GOB can’t focus on any one thing.  
  
“Y..Yes...” he gasps. “So, turned on.” He struggles to come to terms with how he is feeling, but is struck with a carnal desire. “Let..let me fuck you,” he breathes.  
  
“Gobie, let me fuck you,” Tony says. “You know I have experience. I can make you feel amazing.” He reaches his hands around, massaging the skin of GOB’s ass. “Can I?” he asked.  
  
GOB wants to fuck Tony, but he also wants any sort of release, and as Tony’s hands caress his rough skin, he shivers. “Yes.... _please_ ,” GOB responds with a slight whimper, and Tony responds by carefully slipping one finger inside of him, gently, but firmly. GOB gasps as he feels the finger enter him. “Oh...god...god...” he murmurs between breaths. Everything is on fire, and everything blurs together, as Tony kisses him again, and gradually slips in second, and then a third finger. He can feel the burning, and it hurts, but at the same time it feels outstandingly good. He and Tony have done this before, but it’s still a new experience to GOB, which catches him off guard every time. He lets out a low noise, unable to stay silent as Tony explores his body. Tony is still grinding against him, and he raises his hips, wanting more pressure, more relief.  
  
“You have lube, right?” he somehow squeaks out, and Tony nods, reaching to his right to where he had a bottle.  
  
“A gay magician always comes prepared,” Tony says smoothly, his eyes wide with want. He slips his leg to the other side of GOB, and squeezes some lube into his hand. “Here,” he says, looking straight into GOB’s eyes. “Put it on me. And then, you know what I’m going to do?”  
  
“You’re...you’re going to fuck me?” GOB stammers lustfully as he caresses Tony’s thick cock, spreading the lube, over its length. He has touched many cocks before, but this is the first to arouse him fully. He just wants to explore it, touch all around it, feel Tony’s one remaining ball at its base. He wants to look at it, to wrap his mouth around it, to taste Tony’s cum in his mouth. But Tony is pushing him, flipping him over, and he is sighing at the touch, but wanting so much more. He gently presses against GOB, pushing hard enough to begin to slip his cock inside, but not so hard as to hurt him. He moans.  
  
“You’re right GOB. I’m going to fuck you,” he growls, pushing his body closer and closer to GOB, and inching himself inside. GOB can feel his breath catch in his throat, as the mix of plain and pressure spreads through him, and every nerve ending is on fire. Tony’s cock gradually presses further and further inside him, until everything is spinning and GOB is crying out. He feels sparks of pleasure course through him, making him shake and His moans are punctuated by Tony’s thrusting, which has slowly found its way into a rhythm. Tony is crying out too, and he has one arm on the ground, and the other one running its way through GOB’s hair. He breathes heavily. “GOB you feel so good,” he says. GOB stutters out a “Same!”, but is otherwise unable to respond coherently because the sensations are too much.  
  
The two men feel each other, feel the heat, the passion, the love. There’s so much pressure, so much yearning, and everything is just so hot. All the sensations are building up for Gob, and he can’t help but grab his own cock in his hand and stroke it as Tony fills him, thinking, ‘Tony Wonder, I’m with Tony Wonder.’ He has secretly fantasized about it for years, and still amazes him that it is finally happening. Tony Wonder, the magician, with his spiky hair and his perfect little goatee, perfectly trimmed. Tony Wonder with his strong hands, and piercing eyes, and presence in Poof magazine.  Tony Wonder, holding him down, with his cock deep inside him. It is all too much, and Gob can barely keep from writhing on the ground, squirming from the touch.  
  
    “Tony?” he gasps.  
  
    “Yes Gobie?”  
  
    “I...I... You...you...” No more words come out, but Gob is building up more and more, and he knows that he’s close and he can’t hold it in anymore. He whimpers, then shouts as he feels himself release all his build up tension, as Tony plunges into him once again. Fire rushes through him, and he groans in ecstasy. He knows that Tony is coming too, as he is grabbing his ass with his hands, holding on tight, and he is murmuring “Gob, Gob, Gob!” in a voice that is heavy and breathy.  
  
    They lie there for a moment, but GOB flips himself over, so he can look Tony in the face. Tony’s eyes are closed, but he’s not asleep. The corners of his mouth are turned up, and GOB knows that he is just resting in the moment. GOB smiles. “Same,” he says simply.  
  
    Tony’s eyes flicker open, and he looks back up at Gob, returning the smile. “We are so same,” he says, and almost laughs. “So same.” Gob grins lovingly, and the two share a gentle, loving kiss.  
  
“Coo coo!”  
  
The dove has appeared next to the pairing, and Tony breaks the kiss and looks at it with wide eyes. “We...we should probably get dressed,” he says, eyeing it nervously.  
  
    GOB leans up for a kiss, but stops when he sees how nervous Tony is. “Fine,” he says. “But this better not mean we can’t do this again.”  
  
“Oh GOB,” Tony says, even though he’s grabbed his pants and is already halfway across the room. “We can always, always do this again. Just get that damn dove out of here.”  
  
Normally GOB would object to any insult to his dove, but just this once, because it was Tony, he smiles. “Deal,” he says. “No more doves...at least not while we’re naked.”  
  
Tony knows that that’s the best he’s going to get, but that’s okay, because he has GOB, and that’s what really matters.  
  
   


End file.
